Sweet Surrender
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: A sweet song fic with U/A pairing showing their relationship & what restricts it. please R&R! Thanks! ^^


Disclaimers:  
  
I do not own the song "Sweet Surrender" by Sarah Mclachlan Nor do I own Utena. I never did and never will, unfortunately. ^-~  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hi! I had an idea for this story after hearing the song "Sweet Surrender" by Sarah Mclachlan. I hope I pulled this off okay. I have only seen a few episodes after the beginning of the black rose saga, so I'm still sketchy in some places but I tried my best. It would probably help if you've seen episode 34, or any episode around there really. I hope you like it! (I also hope I'm not the only one who understands it) Thanks! ^^ P.s. words in ' means it's a song lyric, unless it's a thought and that's only one time. ^^' and the lyrics are in the p.o.v of Anthy.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The night was quiet, ordinary if anything in that world was ordinary. A fake galaxy of stars glowed against the ceiling, living within their illusion. Shadows on the bed stirred to life as the fallen rose prince leaned over and ran his hand through the accursed witch's silky rose scented hair. His charming smile held a wicked secret as she lay there beside him, unwaveringly sliding closer. A pair of eye glasses lay on a small bedside table next to the bed and a certain Ohtori Academy uniform was folded neatly at their feet as if habitually.  
  
'it doesn't mean much'  
  
'it doesn't mean anything at all'  
  
"You're my flower aren't you, Anthy?" he said softly near her ear. She didn't answer but her silence was a significant response also.  
  
"I am lucky to have such a wonderful sister." He continued letting his finger trace her jaw line with persuading affection. "You don't need anyone else Anthy. Blood is thicker then anything, we will always be close wont we?" He kissed her skin softly. "Who is your prince?"  
  
"Your are Oniisama" she responded softly like the good puppet she was.  
  
"Good girl Anthy" he kissed her once as the clock tower outside chimed its prophecy, she slid out of the sheets and picked up her uniform from the end of the bed where it had been lain and slipped it on. While she placed her hair up and pinned it he stood and looked out to the ground below with a small yet satisfying smirk.  
  
"Hai, You're right, its time for you to go back to your champion again, we don't want her to worry and go looking for you. That's not part of the game, is it?"  
  
'the life I've left behind me'  
  
'is a cold room'  
  
"Goodnight, Oniisama" she called as she stood in the elevator.  
  
"Don't worry Anthy, It's only a matter of time before the revolution will take place and then this little play will be over." Akio said softly mostly to himself and perhaps for his own sanity, allowing that same satisfied smile to cross his face as every pawn in his game was in position and victory was seemingly not too far off. The elevator doors closed then, with a reassuring thud.  
  
'Sweet surrender'  
  
'is all that I have to give'  
  
~ * ~  
  
Utena Tenjou, clad in pajamas, was found in small table lamp lit room with a school book over her face lying against the carpet 'studying'. Chuchu sat on the table amongst a hurricane of books and papers helping him self to a cracker he had squirreled away for just this purpose, crunching noisily. The grand father clock down the hall ticked a lonely rhythm, the floor of their shared domain creaked from old age, she sighed.  
  
"Man, I never noticed how quiet it was at night without Himemiya around. Today's Saturday, so she must be with Akio-san again."  
  
"Chu." Was her companion's only reply to her statement Utena heard the clock chime dully down the hall. 'She should have been back by now..' Just as the thought crossed the woman prince's mind, the door quietly opened and closed. Anthy stood in front of it as her hands released the doorknob behind her.  
  
'I've crossed the last line'  
  
'from where I can't return'  
  
'where every step I took in faith '  
  
'betrayed me'  
  
'and led me from my home'  
  
"Oh Himemiya, I was beginning to worry about you. Did you have fun at Akio- sans?" Utena asked with a greeting smile and stood stretching her study abused muscles.  
  
'you take me in'  
  
'no questions asked'  
  
"Hai, Utena-sama." Anthy responded with that same smile and placidness as ever before.  
  
"Yeah, Akio-san is a great guy, a little too charming for his own good but.. Ne, Himemiya, you're going to bed so soon?" Utena asked surprised, slight concern beginning to cross her features towards her mysterious friend.  
  
'You strip away the ugliness  
  
that surrounds me'  
  
"Hai, Utena-sama. I wouldn't want to distract you while you're studying." That same calm voice replies.  
  
"Come on Chu-chu" the money-mouse's mistress coaxed sweetly before walking into their bed room and getting changed into a lavender night dress.  
  
Utena followed after a moment still not shaking the feeling something was wrong. I mean Himemiya was always a little weird but over the past few days, Utena thought she was opening up to her more and seemed happier. She had taken some interest in things and enjoyed spending time with Utena's friends but now she was acting like the Anthy she knew from those first few weeks as her rose bride and nothing else. She leaned a bit against the door frame watching over Anthy as she brushed her long silky hair; she never had the chance to see it down very often.  
  
'are you an angel'  
  
'am I already that gone'  
  
"Himemiya?"  
  
"Hai, Utena-sama?"  
  
'I only hope'  
  
'that I won't disappoint you'  
  
'when I'm down here'  
  
'on my knees'  
  
"Is there something that's bothering you?" Utena began tentatively before walking over to where she stood, her voice growing more confident. "We're friends you know. You can tell me, and I'll listen." Anthy stopped brushing and slowly looked to her smiling that same smile.  
  
'sweet surrender' 'is all that I have to give' 'who are you now' 'sweet surrender, is all that I have to give'  
  
"Of course, Utena-sama." Her champion sighed fighting the growing feeling of defeat and gently took the brush out of the dark princess's hand, putting it down on the dresser before holding her hand within her own. Anthy didn't seem fazed but her eyes seemed different as they met her prince's if only a second.  
  
'I don't understand' 'by the touch of your hand' 'I would be the one to fall'  
  
"Himemyia, I'm serious. I really care about you and I want to help you in any way I can. As friends we should be honest with each other."  
  
'I miss the little things'  
  
'I miss everything about you'  
  
When Anthy didn't respond, Utena looked to their clasped hands. The rose seal on her left ring finger gleamed in the dim light of the room; almost as if holding a secret.  
  
"Did something happen at Akio-san's?" She tried again meeting her eyes, desperately wishing she would open up to her.  
  
'it doesn't mean much'  
  
'it doesn't mean anything at all'  
  
'the life I left behind me'  
  
'is a cold room'  
  
Utena's eyes showed so much sincerity that Anthy couldn't look away if she tried, they starred captivated. The moment seemed to pause and the only thing that mattered was each other.  
  
'and sweet '  
  
'sweet surrender'  
  
'is all that I have to give'  
  
Slowly they leaned in never breaking the gaze, or their hands. If anything this was the only honest thing they had. Their lips had begun to graze, barely. Utena could feel the warmth of the rose bride's slowed breath and moist lips, soft like rose petals. The smaller woman even smelled of roses. It was so perfect.  
  
'sweet'  
  
'sweet surrender'  
  
'is all that I have to give'  
  
They closed their eyes slowly, preparing to give in to the kiss when.. A low growl sounded in the room. Both girls blinked and pulled back surprised. Utena was the first to react; blushing a bit, she gave a sheepish smile of apology.  
  
"Anoh,. I haven't eaten much today. So I guess I'm kinda hungry." The prince stated scratching the back of her head showing her embarrassment.  
  
"Oh gomen-nasai Utena-sama, I forgot to make dinner. I'll go fix you something." The rose bride said quickly and began to walk away until Utena squeezed her still held hand gently; the rose bride stopped and looked to her again with that same smile.  
  
"Iie, Himemiya that's alright. I'm kinda sick of shaved ice anyway. I'll be fine, let's just go to sleep." She slowly let her hand go and walked over to her bed lying down.  
  
"If you say so, Utena-sama." Anthy responded and laid down on her bed, Chu- Chu following.  
  
"Hime; for the last time, just call me Utena."  
  
~ La Fin ~ 


End file.
